The present invention generally relates to data compression, and more specifically, to data compression using dictionary encoding.
Data compression involves modifying, encoding, or converting data elements in a file to reduce the amount of space occupied by the file. These compressed files can later be decompressed to reconstruct the original file. Input data can be entered into an encoder that compresses the data. The compressed data is stored in system memory or other appropriate location. When a user needs to recover the data, a decoder decompresses the file and transmits an approximation or copy of the original file.
Data compression can be divided into lossy compression algorithms and lossless compression algorithms. By compressing the number of data bits, computing devices can reduce the amount of storage space needed for a file, free additional storage for other files, and decrease the workload for resources needed to transmit and receive files. In general data compression techniques offer trade-offs between a degree of compression and fidelity to the original audio, visual, or text data file.